Sayang naru
by Uzumaki yoga candra
Summary: Sakura salah paham apa yang terjadi
1. Awal

baca ajja

Naruto bukan milik saya

Ini adalah kisah seorang remaja berambut kuning bermata biru uzumaki naruto dan seorang wanita berambut pink bermata hijau haruno sakura yang akan menghadapi kisahnya di masa depan

Awal kisah

Uzumaki naruto sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolahanya

Perlu di ketahui uzumaki Naruto sekolah di school inggris internasional

Dia berumur 18 tahun asal jepang yang mengikuti orangtuanya pindah ke inggris mengurus bisnis keluarga

Flasback on

"Kaa chan apa sakura kecil boleh jadi istri ku" ucap naruto kecil "boleh tapi naruto harus jadi orang hebat dulu mengerti"

Ucap kushina sambil memegang kepala naruto dan tersenyum

Hari hari pun menyenangkan bagi naruto dan sakura mereka bermain setiap hari

Lima tahun berlalu naruto berumur 10 tahun dia harus meninggalkan sakura pergi ke inggris mengikuti orang tuanya

Dan itu membuat naruto sedih

"Aku akan kembali untuk mu sakura chan"

"Hick hick jangan pergi" ucap sakura sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar "nanti naru mu akan kembali sayang" jawab ibu sakura

Flasback off

Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat duduk dan pulang ke rumah nya

"Aku pulang" "dari mana kau seharusnya pulang satu jam yang lalu" ucap kushina ibu naruto "aku hanya jalan jalan" balas naruto lalu pergi ke kamarnya

Di kamarnya ada seorang cewek berambut kuning seperti naruto sedang mainan hp di tempat tidur milik naruto "sara chan kenapa ada di sini" "nii san sudah pulang... Jadi ajari aku soal ini" sara pun menunjukan kertas soal "baiklah tapi keluar dulu nii mau ganti baju"

"Baik lah" sara pun keluar kamar

Di malam hari naruto keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan

"Naru ayo duduk" ucap minato

Minato adalah ayah naruto "ada apa tou san" "bersiap lah besok kita akan pulang ke jepang" "horeeeee kita pulang" sara pun masuk sambil berteriak

"Ya sudah 8 tahun kita tidak pulang lalu seperti apa ya di jepang" kushina pun duduk sambil menyiap kan makanan untuk keluarganya

Naruto terbayang bagai mana wajah sakura

Di sisi lain di jepang ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di kantin bersama teman temanya ya walau pun di inggris malam di jepang sebaliknya

"Kalian cepat masuk kelas atau aku hukum kalian" bentak tsunade "sensei... Baik lah" ucap mereka

Mereka adalah sakura haruno, ino yamanaka, dan hinata hyuga

"Ehh apa aku boleh pinjam hinata sebentar" saat akan pergi ke kelas mereka di kejutkan suara ternyata pria berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam tapi sangat lah tampan "lihat pacar mu datang" kata ino sambil melihat sasuke

Di sudut lain sakura hanya menahan emosi karena sakura juga mencintai sasuke tapi sasuke lebih memilih hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan lorong dan masuk kelas

"Aaaa kenapa dia lebih memilih orang lain dari pada aku"

Beberapa hari kemudian Naruto dan keluarga sudah ada di jepang. Naruto pindah sekolah di konoha higs school tempat sakura sekolah

"Selamat pagi" sizune masuk ruangan bersama seorang remaja berambut pirang dan memiliki tanda seperti kumis rubah di pipinya dan membuat para siswi melongo tidak mengedip kan mata mereka karena melihat sosok pria yang super tampan

"Kenalkan murid murid ini murid baru. Ayo kenalkan diri mu"

"Aku uzumzki Naruto salam kenal teman teman"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa tampan jadilah pacarku"

"Kyaaaa jadilah milik ku"

"Kyaaaa duduk lah di samping ku"

"Di sampingku saja"

"Tidak di sampingku saja"

"Kau duduk lah dan murid murid buka halaman 121"

Naruto pun duduk di sebelah sakura "hallo nona" "jika duduk di sini diam dan tenanglah" balas sakura sambil cemberut sedangkan naruto tersenyum seperti rubah yang manis dan sakura hanya cemberut dan memalingkan wajah nya ke sisi lainya.

Sampai beberapa bulan

Di siang hari

Pov naruto

Ya... hari yang melelah kan tapi aku sudah bertemu dengan pujaan hati ku heeeh tapi dia sangat lah berbeda seperti tidak menyukaiku dan keras kepala

Pov sakura

Heeeh anak itu sudah kembali. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagai mana jika dia datang ke rumah dan menemui orang tuaku aaaaaaak tidak tidak dia bukan tipe ku aku benci anak itu

Murid KHS pun istirahat di kantin, lapangan, dan di taman belakang sedangkan naruto ada di kantin untuk makan siang

"Hallo boleh aku duduk" ucap seseorang yang menghampiri naruto di kantin sambil membawa makanan "ya silahkan" Naruto pun tersenyum manis kepada wanita yang akan duduk di hadapanya dan membuat wanita itu tersenyum malu. Mereka hanya diam sambil menyantap makanan mereka "eeh kau pasti kenal sakurakan" naruto pun memecah keheningan di antara mereka "ya tapi kenapa... Apa jangan jangan kau sukayaaaaa" ledek karin

Namanya karin dia adalah sepupu naruto "ya aku memang menyukainya kau tau itu" "seharusnya kau tidak menyukai nya dia itu keras kepala dan egois dan aku tidak mau memiliki seorang kakak ipar seperti dia" karin pun tersenyum kecut "tapi perasaan ku dan jiwa ku hanya miliknya" "terserah nii san saja" "itu baru sepupu yang baik" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyuman rubahnya

Di sisi lain sakura melihat Naruto dengan karin bercanda ria hanya memasang wajah cemburu "apa itu dia bersama wanita lain aaaaaaaaahk kenapa aku memikirkannya... Ingat sakura dia itu bukan tipe mu" sakura pun pergi sesampainya di kelas di sana dia melihat hinata sedang di goda oleh sasuke, sakura pun tidak merasa cemburu padahal dulu dia sangat cemburu melihat sasuke menggoda hinata "hai sasuke hai hinata" "hai" sasuke pun menoleh "hinata chan aku pergi dulu ya dan selamat bersenang senanglah kalian" sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

Skip

"Kau tidak cemburu kan sakura kalau sasuke selalu menggodaku" hinata pun menghadap sakura "Ti... Tidak memang kenapa" sakura pun tersenyum, mereka mengobrol dan bercanda berdua lalu datanglah Naruto bersama karin, karin yang memeluk lengan naruto membuat para wanita iri termasuk sakura yang menoleh pun memasang wajah marah dan kesal lalu keluar melewati naruto dan karin dengan tatapan tajam mengarah naruto

Di taman belakang

"Hick hick kenapa dengan diriku ini... Kenapa aku begitu marah melihat mereka bermesraan hick hick... " "sakura kau kenapa" datanglah ino yang melihat sahabatnya menangis "dulu hick hick naruto adalah sahabat sekaligus calon suami ku hick hick tapi saat dia kembali ke jepang dia hick hick mempunyai seseorang yang menemaninya dengan mesra" "ayolah jidat berusaha lah untuk mendapatkannya, aku yakin kau pasti mendapatkannya" ino memberi semangat

Hari mulai sore di rumah Naruto

"Sochi apa kau mau punya istri" "kaa san aku masih 18 tahun" "ya tapi kaa san akan jodohkan kamu dengan dia" "siapa" naruto penasaran "siapa lagi kalau bukan sakura haruno, bukan kah dia yang kau cintai" "ya... Tapi sepertinya dia akan menolaknya karena aku dengar dia sedang mengejar sasuke" naruto pun menunduk sedih "pasti dia akan menerimamu karna calon suaminya sangat tampan" kushina mengangkat kepala naruto dan tersenyum ke naruto

Sedangkan di taman sakura hanya menunduk sambil memegang minuman di depanya "boleh aku duduk" "karin chan kenapa kau ke sini" "pertanyaan macam apa itu aku hanya ingin memengobrol dengan mu" "silah kan duduk" lalu karin pun duduk di sebelah sakura, mereka hanya diam

"Kau beruntung ya... Bisa mendapatkan seseorang laki laki yang baik dan tampan" "apa maksud mu sakura chan" "sudahlah karin chan jangan di sembuyikan aku sudah tau kok kalau kalian berpacaran"

"Ta.. Tapi maks... " "eehh aku pulang dulu ada acara keluarga" "ya... Tap.." "daaa karin chan aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia sampai jumpa" sakura pun pergi dengan menunduk dan berlari, sesampainya di kamar sakura melemparkan dirinya ke ranjang dan menutupu kepalanya dengan bantal dan menangis

"Sakura sayang ayo keluar dan makan malam" "ya aku hick pasti keluar" "apa kau menangis" "tidak aku sedang menonton drama" "baiklah tapi nanti keluarya" ibu sakura pun pergi

Hari mulai malam sakura pun turun ke bawah dan ikut makan malam

"Hai sakura silahkan duduk" "kaa san aku... Aku ingin pindah sekolah" "haaa itu tidak mungkin di konoha ini hanya ada KHS saja" "aku bisa pindah ke tokyo atau suna yang terpenting jangan di sekolah itu" "memang kenapa" "aku... Aku hanya tidak suka saja" "tidak" "kumohon" sakura memohon dengan mata berkaca kaca "T.. I.. D.. A.. K Dan iya besok malam keluarga namikaze ingin bertemu" "Apaaaa maksud kaa san tuan minato dan kushina" sakura penasaran "ya dan Naruto... Kaa san tidak tau mereka mau apa" ibu sakura menyiapkan makanan untuk sakura

"Aku tidak mau ikut"

"Kenapa putriku yang cantik"

"Eehhh pokoknya tidak mau"

"Baik padahal naruto itu sudah sangat tampan loh kau pasti akan menyesal" "biarkan... baka bodoh itu aku tidak menyukainya" ibu sakura hanya diam dan menyantap makanan bersama putrinya yang sedang cemberut dan itu membuatnya tertawa bahagia "tou san pulangnya berapa hari lagi" "mungkin besok malam dan langsung menemui tuan minato dan kushina serta calon suamimu" goda ibu sakura "kaa san dia bukan calon suami ku ingat itu" sakura pun selesai makan dan beranjak menuju kamar

Di pagi hari sakura bangun mendapati suara seorang pria di rumahnya yaitu suara yang dia kenal lalu dia pun turun ke lantai bawah sedangkan di ruang tamu ada sesosok pria yang sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya "kaa san apa aku boleh bertemu dengan sakura" "naruto... Sakuranya sedang tidur... " "apa dan kenapa kau ke sini" bentak sakura yang tiba tiba muncul "kenapa kau membentak naruto sayang" "biarkan kaa san" "Hei... kenapa kau memanggil kaa san ku dengan sebutan itu" "sakura kenapa kau seperti membenci naruto" "aku memang membencinya" Sakura pun menarik naruto keluar rumahnya dengan paksa "jangan pernah ke sini lagi" Sakura pun menutup pintunya lalu pergi ke kamar

"Hick hick maafkan aku naruto... Aku terpaksa hick hick hick hick hick hick kau sudah menyakiti hatiku naruto... AKU MEMBENCIMU hick hick"

Pertemuan keluarga haruno dan namikaze pun batal karena sikap sakura yang entah apa penyebabnya membuat naruto bingung

1 bulan kemudian naruto belum bertemu sakura sejak hari itu

"Aku akan mengembalikan mola ini ke gudang" naruto membawa bola itu menuju gudang

Sedangkan di kantor tsunade menyuruh sakura mengambil kertas kosong di gudang "baik sensei"

Di dalam gudang sekarang ada dua remaja yang tidak saling mengetahui di karnakan angin kencang pintu gudang pun terkunci "sial aku terkunci" "apa pintunya terkunci" sakura yang dibelakangnya menyahut "S... Sakura chan" "diam baka bodoh" "maaf" naruto pun menunduk

Di dalam gudang ada meja dan kursi dan mereka pun duduk di sana. Karena gudang ada di belakang sekolah berteriak pun tidak akan di dengar oleh siapa pun lalu ada suara KRUYUUUUK KRUYUUUUK "hee aku lapar" sakura yang melihat dan mendengar Naruto kelaparan hanya tersenyum di dalam hati. Naruto hanya diam saja karena takut di marahi sakura

Hari mulai sore Naruto begitu lapar "aku bawa makanan sebentar aku ambilkan di tas ku" sakura hanya tersenyum kepada naruto dan di balas senyuman rubah milik naruto

"Yah tapi sumpitnya hanya satu untuk mu saja naruto kun" "tidak untukmu saja" "naruto kun nanti kau kelaparan baiklah aku akan menyuapimu" naruto yang di suapi sakura hanya tersenyum bahagia "naruto eeeh eeeh kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan karin yang super cantik" "yaa dia memang cantik seperti ibuku" "kapan kau akan menikahi ku... Eeh maksudku eeh... " "secepatnya sakura chan kita akan menikah" "ha ha ha kau lucu bukan kita tapi kami" "hei bukan kah kau menyukai ku dan aku menyukaimu jadi kita akan menikah" sakura hanya tersenyum "karin itu sepupuku jadi dia sering membuntuti ku" "jadi karin itu sepupu mu" "ya" sakura langsung memeluk naruto "dan siapa yang akan jadi istrimu" "kau sakura kaulah yang akan jadi istriku" "maaf aku selalu menghindari mu... Ku kira karin lah yang kau cintai jadi aku... " "kau cemburu tapi tidak mau mengakuinyakan" "hi hi hi sampai aku ingin kabur dari konoha" "nona pink bodoh" "kau yang bodoh tuan baka karna kau selalu bersama karin terus menerus" "maaf tapi sekarang kau adalah milik ku" naruto pun mengangkat sakura menuju matras gudang dan menindih nya dan apa yang terjadi...


	2. Akir

Baca ajja

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya mendapati dirinya di kamar berwarna pink dan di sebelahnya seorang wanita berambut pink sedang tidur dengan pulas menghadap dirinya

"Kau sudah bangun naru" "eeh kau ibu sakura bibi mabuki" "ya dan mandilah lalu bangunkan sakura setelah itu sarapan ya kaa san sudah siapkan makanan" "eeh kenapa aku dan sakura tidur satu kamar" "hi hi hi kau melupakan kalau kau suaminya sakura" "apaaa... eeh maaf kau lupa" "dasar menantu aneh"

Naruto masih tampak bingung karena yang dia ingat sedang terkunci di gudang bersama sakura apakah itu mimpi atau yaaa naruto masih bingung

Di saat melamun di sampingnya ada yang bergerak "anata kenapa tidak membangunkan ku" lamunan naruto pun seketika hilang karena mendengar suara "sakura chan maaf dan hari ini kita akan terlambat sekolah" "pffhahaha kau lucu anata kau itu sudah 25 tahun dan sekolah apa... eeh atau kau bermimpi kita masih sekolah" "apaaa 25 tahun kau bercanda" "apa kehamilan ku ini bercanda" "kau hamil" "sudah lah anata jangan bermain main terus dan mandilah lalu kerja"

Naruto masih bingung tapi dia membuang pikiranya toh dia sudah punya istri dan yang membuat dia senang istrinya adalah sakura. Naruto bahagia seperti saat ini di dapur sakura sedang menyiapkan mekanan tiba tiba di peluk oleh seseorang berbadan besar "selamat pagi" "anata j.. selamat pagi jangan memelukku" "lalu aku harus memeluk siapa" "baik tapi hanya peluk ok" "ya sayang" naruto pun menjilat leher sakura dan membuat wanita itu terangsang "anata nanti ketauan kaa san" "biarkan saja... aku mencintaimu" "aku jugeeeeeeemmm" bibir sakura pun di lumat oleh naruto

Di meja makan sakura yang menunduk karena bibirnya membengkak dan lehernya penuh bercak merah gigitan dari naruto. Dia malu karena baru dua hari di rumah keluarga haruno dia sudah menampilkan wajah yang penuh bercak karna ulah suaminya

"Berapa usia kandunganmu sayang" "sudah 3 bulan kaa san" "hoo sebentar lagi tou san akan memiliki cucu" ucap kizashi "masih lama tou san" "jaga baik baik kalian mengerti naruto sakura" "haik" setelah selesai makan naruto pun jalan jalan ke taman menemani istrinya tentunya "hai sakura" "hai hinata apa kabar sudah lama tidak bertemu" hinata sudah menjadi model majalah "ya baik dan kau... sudah lama tidak bertemu di mana saja kau" "ya baik eeh aku mengikuti baka bodoh ini ke inggris" "dan kau hamil" "ya lalu kau apa sudah menikah dengan sasuke" "ya sebentar lagi" ya naruto begitu bosan mendengar obrolanpara wanita yang super cantik cantik "sayang aku mau beli minum apa kau mau" "ya eeeh es cream" "dan kau hinata" "boleh eeeh sama seperti sakura"

Setelah membeli es cream naruto kembali "ini untuk kalian" "heeem lama sekali" "hee tadi bertemu dengan..." "hai sakura hai hinata" "ten ten hai kau bersama naruto kun" "ya tadi bertemu di toko" "kalau begitu sayang aku pulang dulu eeeh tidak jadi" "kenapa anata pulang lah aku akan baik baik saja" "tapi aku akan menunggu saja karena kau sedang hamil jadi harus aku jaga"

Hari yang membosankan menurut naruto karena menunggu para wanita selesai mengobrol. Hari mulai sore di rumah kizashi "sakura kau tidak makan lagi" "nanti kaa san" mabuki mendudukan diri di sebelah sakura. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di sofa ruang keluarga "aku dan anata akan pulang ke inggris besok" "di sinilah lebih lama" "baik kaa san" narutonaruto langsung menjawabnya "tapi anata kau ada pekerjaan" "biarkan sara mengurus perusahaan nya" "apa nii san menyuruh ku mengurus perusahaan mu" sara pun datang dan di susul kizashi minato dan kushina "kaa san aku kangen" sakura berlari memeluk kushina "kaa san juga"

"tou san, kaa san kalian datang"

"Ya... dasar anak bodoh meninggalkan pekerjaan... lihat itu sara sampai kualahan menangani pejerjaan mu dan pekerjaanya"

"Maaf tou san tapi nono pink itu merindukan jepang... jadi salahkan saja dia" naruto melirik sakura "kau ingin menyalahkan ku baka bodoh" sakura juga melirik naruto "tidak siapa yang ingin menyalahkan mu nona P. I. N. K" naruto mengejah ejekan untuk sakura "apaaa kau baka bodoh awas kau"

"Apa kalian akan terus bertengkar sedangkan buah hati kalian ada di kandungan sakura" kushina menghentikan perdebatan mereka "maaf" ucap mereka bersamaan

Dua keluarga berkumpul di ruang tamu yaa mereka sangat bahagia karena terkadang naruto dan sakura bertengkar dan saat ini sara sedang tiduran di pangkuan sakura ya walaupun sudah kuliah sara uzumaki masih manja kepada kakak iparnya "sakura sudah malam cepat tidur" "baik kaa san"

Di pagi hari sakura terbangun "anata bangun sudah pagi" sakura menggoyang goyangkan naruto "eeem yaa s seben tar haaam aku masih ngantuk" "aku pukul kau" sakura bersiap memukul naruto "iya iya aku bangun" naruto pun bangun dan berdiri lalu bersiap mandi "bukan kah hari ini ada reoni sekolah" naruto bertanya "ya mungkin atau ya apa kita akan pergi" "tidak usah" "tapi aku ingin pergi" sakura merengek "baik ayo siap siap" setelah selesai bersiap siap sakura kembali berfikir "kita tidak jadi berangkat" naruto kaget "kenapa" "eeh eeeh di sana pastia adaaa adaaa shion"

Flasback on

"Naruto jadilah kekasih ku"

"Kau bercanda shion aku kan milik sakura"

"Apa salah nya jika kau punya dua kekasih" shion mendekati naruto dan memeluknya sedangkan naruto diam saja mereka tidak tau bahwa sakura berada di belakang naruto sambil menutup mulutnya dan meneteskan air mata "N..n...naruto" naruto langsung melepas pelukan shion dan menghadap ke sakura "ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" "bohong hiks hiks" sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan naruto dan shion

Naruto yang mengejar sakura sampai di taman lalu naruto memeluk sakura dari belakang "hiks pergilah... kau tidak membutuhkan ku lagi hiks hiks"

"Tidak sayang aku akan selalu membutuhkan mu karna kau hanya milikku begitu pun sebaliknya" sakura pun berbalik lalu memeluk naruto dengan erat

Flasback off

"Naruto baka apa yang kau lamunkan apa shion yang kau lamunkan" "t... t... tidak eeeh bukan apa apa" "dasar baka eeh aku mau pergi ke lestoran yang baru buka hari ini" "baik ayo pergi" sakura berjalan keluar dengan menggandeng tangan naruto "mau ke mana" tegor mabuki "jalan jalan" jawab sakura "lihat di luar hujan" ucap kushina yang baru datang

Karena hujan naruto dan sakura tidak jadi pergi terlihat saat ini sakura sedang tidur di tempat tidurnya dan naruto duduk bersandar sambil membaca buku sedangkan sakura hanya tiduran dengan kepalanya bersandar di pangkuannya naruto "anata aku bosan" "kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu mendesah" "dasar baka... tidak aku masih lemas"

Ya ucapan naruto selalu di tepati yaa sakura hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan suaminya

Beberapa bulan kemudian sakura melahirkan anak perempuan yang di beri nama hanami dan mereka membeli rumah di jepang padahal perusahaan milik naruto ada di inggris

"Hanami ayo makan... di mana hanami" hanami yang umurnya masih beberapa bulan tidak ada di kamarnya sakura pun panik lalu menelfon naruto "anata hanami hilang"

naruto yang pergi ke inggris untuk memindahkan kantor pusat ke jepang. Dia pergi beberapa hari meninggalkan anak dan istrinya "tenang sayang hanami bersamaku" "kau bercanda kau itu masih ada di inggris" "kalau begitu kau harus bertanggung jawab" "ya aku akan lapor polisi" "percuma saja kau kehilangan hanami baru tadi pagi dan kau harus memberi ku anak lagi jika hanami kau tidak temukan"

Sakura sangat panik dan berlari keluar padahal dia baru melahirkan anak pertamanya dan seharusnya dia harus menjaga kondisi tubuhnya karena anaknya masih butuh ASI nya tapi sekarang dia berlari entah kemana "sakura kenapa berlari" "heh heeh hanami hilang" hinata yang menegor sakura tersenyum "ayo ikut aku" "ke mana" "ikut saja"

Di taman naruto sedang menggendong hanami pun menoleh ke arah sakura dan hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya "baka kau... kau... kapan kembali dan... bukanya kau ada di inggris lalu kau... sakarang ada di sini" "nona pink sudah aku bilang hanami bersama ku dan kau gagal mencari nya jadi kau punya hutang sebuah desahan" "dasar baka lihat pahaku gemetar karna sakit setelah berlari"

"Baik ayo kita pulang" "tidak bisa aku... tidak bisa berjalan" "hinata bisa tolong gendong hanami pulang ke rumah" "baik" lalu naruto mendekati sakura dan menggendongnya ala bridal style lalu berjalan ke rumah. sakura yang di perlakukan romantis hanya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena di lihat banyak orang

Sesampainya di rumah "anata aku... aku... aku ingin itu" "kau ingin apa sayang" "heh tidak jadi" di dapur ada seseorang berambut merah "kaa san kapan datangnya" "tadi dan aku lihat pintu terbuka tapi tidak ada siapa siapa" "kau tidak menutup pintunya nona pink" naruto menurunkan sakura dan mendudukan di kursi tempat meja makan "maaf aku panik" sakura menunduk

Di saat menunduk dia tidak sadar dirinya di bawa ke tempat tidur lalu pakaianya di buka satu persatu

Dan keluarga pun tidak tahan mendengar desahaan sakura

And

Maaf di sini ceritanya naruto dia sedang bermimpi yang dulunya adalah kenyataannya


End file.
